La última pieza
by Randuril
Summary: Un viaje como cualquiera tendrá un final inesperado.


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

**Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.**

**.**

**La última pieza**

.

**.**

**.**

Ryoga respiró hondamente, de cara al sol. Esa mañana había llegado a un nuevo pueblo en el que no recordaba haber estado, un lugar pintoresco y agradable cerca de la costa del Pacífico. Andando por las calles disfrutó de la brisa marina que le penetraba las fosas nasales y le alborotaba el cabello.

Un buen lugar para detenerse un momento a descansar y retomar energía para continuar hacia Tokyo. La alegría le apareció en el rostro y su sonrisa se ensanchó, pronto vería a Akari nuevamente, podría estar en casa, porque Nerima era su hogar después de todo.

Sí, la vida era buena a pesar de todo. Siguió avanzando para salir del pueblo y dejar atrás el mar.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Ryoga Hibiki no advirtió en ningún momento la oscura mirada que lo vigilaba desde lejos; sumido en su pequeña felicidad no fue capaz de sentir la presencia y, mucho menos a esa distancia, de observar los labios sonriendo complacidos.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Tres días después el calor apretaba a media tarde y Ryoga se bajó la mochila de los hombros para descansar un momento. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y sacó un mapa del bolsillo trasero del pantalón para estudiarlo con atención.

El viaje a pie era difícil y aunque podría viajar en barco las posibilidades de estar tan cerca del agua por tanto tiempo ponía en serio peligro su vida. Podía caer al mar y ahogarse. O si por azar se convertía en cerdo podía caer en manos del cocinero de la embarcación y acabar sus días bajo su afilado cuchillo.

A pesar del calor, Ryoga se estremeció.

Dobló el mapa y se colocó nuevamente la mochila con la intención de continuar su viaje cuando reparó en un movimiento más allá.

En la entrada de una de las pequeñas casitas había una chica levantando con dificultad una caja grande y al aparecer pesada. Se acercó solícito.

—Déjeme ayudarla, señorita.

La chica volteó a mirarlo y sonrió en seguida.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias, joven —dijo.

Cuando le pasó la caja el cabello de ella se movió con el viento, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a flores que a Ryoga le recordó por un momento la habitación de Akane.

—Me llamo Minako, llegué hace unas semanas y todavía estoy lidiando con los trastos de la mudanza —comentó ella mientras lo guiaba al interior de la casita.

Adentro las habitaciones estaban frescas y en una media penumbra para evitar que el calor de fuera se colara. Ryoga observó todo con una rápida mirada. Las habitaciones estaban casi vacías de muebles, un futón y una pequeña lámpara en una indicaban que era el cuarto usado para dormir. El refrigerador y el pequeño fregadero en otra mostraban la cocina. En el cuarto de estar había una pequeña mesita baja; y en otro cuarto, con la puerta entornada, se podían ver dos grandes refrigeradores horizontales con el motor zumbando en el silencio de la siesta.

Ryoga sintió una mano en su brazo.

—Por aquí, por favor —Minako dibujó una sonrisa amplia y cerró la puerta. Lo llevó hasta la otra habitación, en la que había un futón.

El muchacho dejó la caja en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias, joven —le sonrió ampliamente.

—Me llamo Ryoga —sonrió él un poco apenado.

—Ryoga, ¿también eres nuevo en el pueblo? Creo que te vi hace unos días por la calle.

—Oh, no, no creo que haya sido yo. Solo estoy de paso.

—¿En serio? —Minako lo miró atentamente, mordiéndose el labio para evitar la sonrisa—. Bien, encantada de conocerte, Ryoga.

Sus ojos chispearon y el chico quedó atontado. No podía negar que era muy bella.

—¡Queda tanto que acomodar aún! —suspiró después la chica, observando la cantidad de cajas a su alrededor—. Detesto las mudanzas, me dejan tan cansada y agobiada.

Su rostro se contrajo un poco de pena y palideció imaginando lo que le esperaba.

—Además, con este calor…

Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y abrió un botón más de su blusa para sentirse más aliviada. Ryoga movió los ojos y gotitas de sudor llenaron su frente. Cuando murmuró, tenía la cara roja y brillante.

—Yo… yo podría ayudarte… si lo deseas.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad?

Minako volvió a sonreír.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron un par de horas sacando vajillas y utensilios de cocina que acomodaron en los muebles. Ryoga le contó que era un artista marcial que estaba siempre viajando y recorriendo Japón; Minako le dijo que se había mudado a esa ciudad para comenzar la universidad el siguiente semestre. Charlaron animadamente, y cuando comenzó a atardecer la chica lo invitó a quedarse a tomar el té con ella.

Se esmeró en la cocina mientras Ryoga la esperaba en la sala, sentado frente a la mesita baja, en el cuarto sin otros muebles o adornos; su rostro bajo y sonrosado, las manos empuñadas descansando sobre los muslos.

Minako sonreía y bebía pequeños sorbos de té. Ryoga, sediento, se terminó una taza y comenzó la segunda. De pronto, Minako rodeó la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo en los labios. Ryoga dio un respingo, los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo la suavidad del cabello de la muchacha rozándole los brazos desnudos. Se sentía un poco atontado y no podía romper el beso, ¿o quizás no quería? La imagen fugaz de una sonriente Akari le apareció en la mente.

Despacio, se separó de Minako.

—Te amo... —susurró la chica junto a sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello, acercándose más.

El rostro de Ryoga explotó en un arcoíris de color. Ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado algo así, ni en sus más tontas fantasías su querida Akane lo abrazaba tan apasionadamente y le decía tan dulces palabras.

—Yo... y-yo... —tartamudeó nervioso, sin saber qué decir—. E-es... e-espera, Minako... yo...

Quiso levantar los brazos para apartar con suavidad a la chica, pero de pronto los sintió pesados como plomo.

—No te preocupes por nada —dijo Minako acariciando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos—. Todo pasará pronto y estaremos juntos.

—¿Co-cómo...?

—Te amo. Eres perfecto —sonrió ella—. Casi no puedo creer la coincidencia... tus ojos... Tus ojos son iguales.

La mente de Ryoga, nublada por los halagos y las caricias, hacía esfuerzos por despertar.

—No... no comprendo —murmuró el chico, y después enrojeció de nuevo al sentir las manos femeninas acariciando su pecho.

—Él no era tan musculoso, es una lástima —suspiró decepcionada, pero después volvió a sonreír—. No importa, es un pequeño sacrificio para tener a mi amor de nuevo... Después de todo, solamente necesito una parte de ti.

—N-no co-com... co-comprendo —repitió el chico de pañoleta y ahora no tartamudeaba de nervios, simplemente había encontrado que la lengua se le enredaba y no podía pronunciar las palabras correctamente. Incluso coordinar los pensamientos era un gran esfuerzo.

—Es muy sencillo, querido mío —Minako lo empujó con suavidad, juguetona, para hacer que quedara completamente acostado en el piso, se puso a horcajadas sobre él—. Necesito algo de ti. Voy a volver a tener a mi novio, en carne y hueso, gracias a ti podré volver a mirarme en sus ojos... Sus hermosos ojos —terminó murmurando mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para volver a acariciarlo.

La situación era surrealista y Ryoga no pudo evitar sentir cierta excitación con aquellos toques, con aquella hermosa chica sobre él, susurrándole al oído y deslizando su aliento tibio en su rostro.

—Casi tenía todas las partes reunidas —siguió diciendo Minako, apoyó las manos en el suelo para estar más cómoda, a ambos lados de la cabeza del muchacho—, no pensaba conseguir la última pieza tan pronto. Tendré que mudarme de esta ciudad rápido... es una lástima, ¿sabes?, era un lugar bonito.

Ryoga intentó una vez más levantarse, pero le resultó imposible, ni siquiera podía mover la cabeza, solo permanecía allí acostado mirando el techo, o, para el momento presente, el rostro de Minako inclinado sobre él.

Concentró su aura, intentó aferrarse a su voluntad de artista marcial, pero nada funcionaba, estaba indefenso y a merced de la hermosa chica de piel blanca, curvas deliciosas, largo y suave cabello negro...

Un estremecimiento mezcla de anticipación, miedo y deseo le recorrió la espalda. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, de manera sensual.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo Minako—, tuve que poner un paralizante en el té por precaución. Eres demasiado fuerte para que pudiera hacer esto si estabas en pleno uso de tus facultades. Además, el forcejeo puede arruinar el resultado final.

Ryoga recordó de pronto a Kodachi Kuno y la maldijo mentalmente, como si ella fuera la culpable de que existieran las bebidas paralizantes en este mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo podía sobrevivir a la humillación de que lo hubieran engañado tontamente, de que una mujer abusara de su hombría? ¡Oh! Ya podía imaginar las burlas de Ranma, la lástima de Akane, el dolor y la pena en el semblante de Akari. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¡No! No, no, querido, no llores —pidió Minako contrariada—. No soporto ver lágrimas en esos bellos ojos. Por favor... te amo —volvió a decir con sentimiento.

—Mi-mi... Mi-na-ko... n-no pue-pue... pue-do per... per-midir que... que dú —Ryoga hizo el esfuerzo pero la lengua se negaba a responder como era debido.

—No te esfuerces, todo acabará pronto. Lo prometo —replicó la chica, y con esa sentencia se levantó y se alejó de él.

Ryoga siguió mirando el techo, maldiciendo su suerte. Pasaron largos minutos en los que escuchaba ruidos de cajones y puertas de armario abriéndose, de entrechocar de metales y, finalmente, el silbato de la tetera indicando que el agua hervía. Luego llegó hasta él la suave y dulce voz de Minako tarareando.

Ella regresó a su campo visual, se paró con los pies a cada lado del cuerpo caído del muchacho, y Ryoga comenzó a sudar viendo la corta falda que le permitía atisbar algo de su ropa interior.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy muy contenta por poder volver a estar con mi novio, me haces muy feliz. Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre.

—Sh... sho n-no soy dú... dú novio —dijo Ryoga con esfuerzo—. Mi co-cora... zón le...

—Ya sé que tú no eres mi amado Hiro —asintió Minako con seriedad—, pero hace mucho tiempo que estoy buscándolo. He encontrado piernas, brazos, torsos iguales a los suyos... pero nunca un rostro, una mirada como la suya. Hasta hoy. Tú eres la última pieza de mi rompecabezas.

Una mirada siniestra se instaló en su rostro, afeándola de pronto.

¿Piernas, brazos, torsos? Ryoga recordó de súbito los dos enormes refrigeradores con los motores zumbando en la otra habitación. Se le congeló la sangre.

—Mi co-cora... zón le per... per... denece a o-odra... a odra mu... —siguió insistiendo Ryoga, empezando a desesperarse.

—Eso me importa poco, no es tu corazón lo que quiero —replicó la chica.

Levantó el brazo derecho y Ryoga pudo ver que empuñaba un hacha que, desde su posición, le pareció de dimensiones descomunales.

—¿Q-que… rayos… ? —el último esfuerzo de Ryoga Hibiki fue para formular aquella pregunta.

—No temas, será muy rápido, ni lo notarás.

Ryoga vio con terror cómo el hacha se movía, levantándose y después cayendo, al tiempo que los ojos de la chica brillaban con amor. Después todo se volvió negro y ese fue el final para él. Se escuchó un ruido como de algo desquebrajándose cuando el filo partió los huesos del cuello.

Realmente todo fue muy rápido. Lo difícil fue después para Minako limpiar toda esa sangre.

.

**.**

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Verdad que fue linda la historia? :D …(?).

Como sabrán, pronto dejaré de escribir fics, así que estoy enfocada a terminar mis pendientes y a desempolvar algunas pequeñas historias que tenía guardadas a medio escribir. Este one-shot originalmente iba a participar del reto de Halloween del foro de Ranma ½, creo que en el año 2012… hace siglos; pero nunca llegué a terminarlo para la fecha y en general no sentía que tuviera los elementos para ser estrictamente una historia que diera miedo.

Pero hoy tenía ansias de sangre así que me dediqué a retocarlo un poco y terminarlo. Creo que he crecido mucho como escritora porque ya pude causar un poco de sobresalto al menos (o me he transformado en una perra de frío corazón que sabe cómo usar un hacha jojojo)…

Gracias a los que leen, y muchos agradecimientos más a los que comentan.

Romina


End file.
